That's Love
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Semua itu karena cinta, karna adanya pengorbanan dan perjuangan. ( Ini adalah sambungan cerita dari This is Love ). Sihae ff. Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Aiden and others. Mind RnR pliiisssttt ?


Title: That's love

Main Cast:

~Choi Siwon

~Lee Donghae

~Aiden, 6 years old

~Spancer, 7 years old

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, family, yaoi

_**Semua itu karena cinta, karna adanya pengorbanan dan perjuangan.**_

**-LSuhae-**

a/n: Ini adalah ff dari kelanjutan This is Love ya … ^^

…

Denting jam berbunyi begitu lambatnya bagi seorang anak kecil berwajah manis yang kini duduk diatas kursi didepan kelasnya. Padahal, denting jam berjalan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Namun, bagi bocah itu jam berbentuk bulat dengan corak ikan miliknya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Masih saja menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi.

Ia menghela nafas beratnya, lalu menopang dagu dengan tangan –tangan kecilnya. Lalu memajukan bibirnya serta menggembungkan pipi _chubby_nya.

"Hufft .. selalu seperti ini! Ddduh, dduh" ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Ia mendongak kemudian, saat ada usapan dirambutnya yang sedikit ikal.

Ia tersenyum saat ia mengetahui siapa sosok itu yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya. "Apa_ Eomma _belum datang?" tanya sosok pria itu sambil memberikan senyum manisnya kepada sang bocah.

Bocah itu mengangguk membenarkan dengan antusias. Tentu saja, membuat pria itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu sang bocah. Salah satu murid dikelasnya.

"_Ne Seonsaeng –nim_! _Eomma_ begitu lamban" jawabnya dengan memberikan pernyataan –menghina secara halus sikap Eommanya yang selalu terlambat menjemputnya.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau _Seonsaeng –nim_ antarkan Aiden pulang ke rumah?" tawar pria itu membuat Aiden berpikir sesaat. Ah. Lihatlah betapa lucu dan menggemaskan dirinya. Ia mengetukkan telunjuknya ke pelipis kananya.

Ia tersenyum setelahnya, "Hnnm, baiklah _ -nim_. Tapi, Aiden takut kalau dimarahi _Eomma_". Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya samar, sebelumnya ia angkat tubuh Aiden ke dalam pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Aiden.

"Memang kenapa Aiden dimarahi _Eomma_? Kan Aiden tidak nakal"

Aiden menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Lantas, tersenyum begitu manis ke arah pria itu hingga menampilkan lesung dikedua pipinya. Sangat begitu manis!

"_Eomma_ akan sangat marah kalau Aiden merepotkan orang lain. Itu akan membuat orang lain menjadi susah" jelasnya yang membuat pria itu tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut Aiden sayang, lantas memberikan satu kecupan dikepala Aiden. Membuat bocah itu tersenyum senang menerimanya.

Pria itu menatap lembut Aiden. Ia sangat menyayangi Aiden seperti anaknya sendiri. Meski dirinya saat ini masih belum menikah. Walaupun usianya sudah genap 28 tahun.

"Aiden sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok" ujarnya yang membuat Aiden tersenyum girang. Lantas, memeluk leher pria itu dengan sangat erat.

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita pulang ke rumah Aiden. Nanti Aiden kenalkan dengan _Eomma_ Aiden. _Eomma _Aiden cantik looo .. tapi, jangan naksir _Eomma"_

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat tubuh Aiden ke dalam gendongannya. Ia menatap Aiden heran, "Apa karna …". Belum sempat ucapannya terpotong, Aiden terlebih dulu mengucapkannya dengan lantang.

"Aiden tidak ingin melihat _Appa _sedih"

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan bocah yang begitu ia sayangi kepadanya. Ia lantas memeluk Aiden dengan begitu erat dalam gendongannya.

"Kalau begitu, jagalah _Eomma_ Aiden dengan baik. Jangan sampai _Seonsaeng – nim_ jatuh cinta dengan _Eomma_nya Aiden. Bagaimana?"

Aiden mengangguk senang, "Tentu saja! Nanti Aiden carikan pasangan untuk _Seonsaeng –nim_". Pria itu hanya bisa tertawa, terus tertawa mendengar ocehan dari mulut Aiden yang begitu bisa membuat hatinya senang.

Itu aneh.

**-LSuhae-**

Bunyi gaduh saat terdengar jelas dari arah dapur sebuah Apartemen mewah. Bunyi itu beragam, tidak jelas. Dan terakhir terdengar ada jeritan kecil dari sang pemilik Apartemen. Tentu saja bukan?

Terlihat disana, seorang pria terduduk lemah disudut dapur. Ia menarik lututnya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam. Tak selang berapa detik, bahu pria itu turun naik. Lalu, suara isakan terdengar begitu halus. Ia sedang menangis. Entah apa yang ia tangiskan. Hingga akhirnya, tangisan itu mulai terdengar pilu.

"Hikks .. hikks .."

Ia menggenggam erat tangannya. Membuat, tangannya itu mengeluarkan sebuah cairan merah pekat –darah. Astaga. Ia sedang terluka. Mungkin itu akibat ulahnya sendiri. Bagaimana ia ingin sekali memasak suatu makanan yang mungkin, baru pertama kali ia masak. Hingga tanpa sengaja, tangannya terkena mata pisau yang amat tajam.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat ujung jarinya yang terpotong sedikit. Mengakibatkan, daging dalam itu terlihat. Banyaknya darah membuat dirinya panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Tak ada yang ia pikirkan. Kecuali, menangis dan menangis.

Bahkan, ia tak ingat lagi jam berapa kini.

Ia melupakan anaknya disekolah.

"_Hyungie_ .. hikks, Woniie _Hyung_ .. hikks". Ia menangis seraya memanggil nama suaminya yang begitu ia cintai yang kini, sedang bekerja menjalankan sebuah perusahaan besar.

Ia terus saja menangis, tak memperdulikan lagi suara bel Apartemennya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Hingga akhirnya, ada tangan lain yang menggapai tangannya lantas, memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulut sosok itu. Mengisapnya, menghilangkan darahnya, mungkin. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghae terkejut bukan main. Dan tanpa sadar, tangisan itu berhenti meski, masih terdengar isakan –isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

…

"Oh yang ini ya?" tanya pria yang sedang menggendong Aiden. Aiden mengangguk, "Ya! Nomor 1513!" teriaknya melengking, membuat pria itu setidakn ya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Aiden.

"Apa _Eomma_ mu ada didalam?". Aiden mengangguk, "Ya. _Eomma_ tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain duduk sambil menonton kartun".

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Huh? Apa?". Ia tak percaya mendengar penuturan dari bocah polos yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan satu tatapan lurus.

_Aku rasa, anak ini bercanda. Tapi …_

"Aiden tidak berbohong _Seonsaeng –nim. Eomma_ memang begitu .. _Eomma_ sangat kekanakan" jelasnya lagi yang membuat pria itu –lebih tepatnya membuat hati pria itu menerka –nerka. Apa mungkin, anak manis ini berbohong kepadanya? Tapi jika itu benar. Masa ada, seorang Ibu yang mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan anaknya?

Ouch.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bicarakan tentang kejelekan _Eomma_mu, Aiden. Itu tidak baik" tegur pria itu kemudian.

Aiden mengangguk lemah, lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Maaf _Seonsaeng –nim_" jawabnya pelan.

Pria itu tidak menanggapi balasan kata dari Aiden. Hanya sebuah senyuman yang begitu mempesona yang ia tunjukkan. Kemudian, ia menurunkan tubuh Aiden. Begitu terasa keram tangannya. Aiden ternyata begitu berat.

Teeettt … bel

Pria itu telah memencet bel lagi dan lagi. Tapi, sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Membuat pria itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Aiden.

"_Eomma_mu benar ada didalam?"

Aiden mengangguk, "Ya".

"Lalu kenapa _Eomma_mu tidak membukakan pintu ini?"

Aiden mengedikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu _Seonsaeng –nim_. Mungkin _Eomma_ sedang tidur setelah banyak makan". Pria itu terkekeh pelan, mendengar ocehan sang bocah yang mengatai _Eomma_nya sendiri. Hingga ia penasaran, bagaimana sebenarnya rupa sang _Eomma_!

Pria itu berdiri lagi, kemudian memencet bel itu berulang kali. Mungkin jika Aiden tidak menarik celananya, pria itu sudah menghancurkan bel itu karna kesal.

"Apa Aiden?" tanyanya. Aiden tersenyum malu –malu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku seragam sekolahnya.

"Apa ini bisa membantu?"

Pria itu memutar bola matanya malas, lalu meraih sebuah kartu dari tangan Aiden. Ia menatap Aiden datar. "Ini adalah kunci untuk Apartemen ini Aiden. Kenapa tidak dari tadi?" omelnya walau dengan nada yang lembut.

"Lupa" cengirnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ingin marah sebenarnya, namun melihat wajah lucu Aiden, rasa marah dan kesal itu hilang begitu saja.

"Kau benar –benar ya!"

…

Baru saja mereka berdua masuk, mereka sudah disambut oleh tangisan yang Aiden tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Itu tangisan cengeng _Eomma_!" celetuk Aiden sambil menatap pria itu. Segera, pria itu berlari ke arah sumber suara. Meninggalkan Aiden yang berlari dibelakangnya.

Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang menangis dengan cara menarik lututnya. Percis seperti anak kecil. Segera ia berjongkok, dan meraih tangan seseorang itu yakni –Donghae.

Pria itu tidak peduli melihat wajah terkejut dan takut yang diberikan Donghae kepadanya. "Aiden, bisa ambilkan plester kecil untuk _Eomma_?" suruhnya pada Aiden yang tentu saja dianggukan mantap oleh Aiden. Dengan cepat bocah itu berlari, ke arah ruangan tengah. Mencari kotak p3k yang memang tersedia di Aparetemennya.

"Ini _Seonsaeng –nim_"

"Gomawo .."

Donghae tak bisa mengedipkan matanya saat melihat wajah pria itu yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dan tibaa –tiba kenapa jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat dan keras. Astaga. Apa yang ia pikirkan. Kenapa ia memuji pria itu disaat ia mempunyai ikatan? Meski ia tidak bisa berbohong. Pria itu memang benar –benar tampan.

"Sudah selesai" ujar sosok itu kepada Donghae dengan memberikan senyuman khasnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, kau ini. Apa tidak malu dengan anakmu hm?". Sontak saja, Donghae segera menarik tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman pria itu. Lalu, menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Uh, eh, .. terimakasih" ujar Donghae terbata sambil berdiri. Pria itu tersenyum lalu juga ikut berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, " …. (**Hahaha… cobak tebak siapa dia? Kkkkk**)". Donghae dengan ragu menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Donghae. Aku adalah Eomma dari Aiden" meski akhirnya, senyuman manis itu bisa terlihat dimata pria itu.

_Ternyata benar, dengan melihat sorot matanya aku bisa melihat dia sesungguhnya._

"_Eomma_ .. ". Aiden berucap manja sambil memeluk Donghae. Membuat Donghae tersadar, jika ternyata ada Aiden disekitarnya. Ck, ck, ck. "Kau sudah pulang?" ia menepuk pelan dahinya, "Astaga. _Eomma_ lupa untuk menjemputmu sayang …" segera ia raih tubuh mungil Aiden, menggendongnya dan memberikan kecupan bertubi –tubi dipipi anak semata wayangnya.

Aiden memutar bola matanya malas. "Aiden tahu sifat _Eomma_. Hah, untung saja _Seonsaeng –nim_ berbaik hati mau mengantarkan Aiden pulang" ujarnya sambil memajukan bibir tipisnya. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan!

Donghae dengan cepat mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap pria yang kini tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, mengingat ada Aiden dalam gendongannya. "Aku benar –benar berterimakasih padamu".

Pria tampan itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa –apa. Sudah sewajarnya aku melakukan hal itu. Apalagi, Aiden adalah murid kesayanganku dikelas". Donghae tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Teh atau kopi? Ouh" Donghae meringis melihat keadaan dapurnya yang sangat buruk. Semua berantakan. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Ini diluar dugaan. Maafkan, karna ruangan ini sangat tidak layak. Ehm, kau bisa menunggu diluar selagi aku membuatkanmu sesuatu. Aiden, ajak _Seonsaeng –nim_ ke ruang tamu" suruh Donghae seraya menurunkan tubuh Donghae ke bawah.

"Siap bos!"

"Tak usah, aku hanya sebentar saja"

"Lho kenapa _Seonsaeng –nim_?"

"Kau tidak ingin minum sesuatu? Aku bisa membuatkannya dengan cepat". Donghae ingin mengambil sebuah cangkir yang berada diatas meja, kalau saja pria tampan itu tidak menahan lengannya. Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah repot –repot, lain kali saja. Aku juga harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas" tolaknya halus dan terkesan lembut.

Donghae memasang wajahnya, "Ooh, sayang sekali …". Pria itu tersenyum kecil, "Maaf ya, lain kali aku akan menyempatkan diriku berkunjung kesini" dan Donghae tersenyum, "Tentu saja, kau harus mempunyai waktu untuk itu". Pria itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Donghae yang entah kenapa begitu lucu ditelinganya.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Aiden dan mendudukannya ke atas meja. Ia tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut hitam Aiden. "_Seonsaeng –nim_ pulang dulu hm? Jangan lupa kerjakan pr –mu?". Aiden mengangguk, "Tentu _Seonsaeng –nim_. Nanti Aiden akan mengerjakannya dengan _Appa_. Karna " ia melirik Eommanya yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"_Eomma_ tidak bisa matematika. Sangat payah" bisiknya yang tentu saja, berhasil membuat pria itu tertawa keras. Donghae hanya bisa terdiam, meski seulas senyuman begitu kentara terlihat dari pancaran sorot matanya saat ia melihat betapa anaknya yang begitu dekat dengan sang _Seonsaeng -nim_.

Karna ia tahu anaknya. Anaknya tidak mudah dekat dengan orang kecuali, orang itu sangat 'berarti' atau 'nyaman' untuknya. Dan ia tahu, sosok itu sangatlah baik hingga anaknya sangat menyukainya.

"Hm" pria itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Gugup. Ia tersenyum kikuk kea rah Donghae. "A –aku harus pergi. Titip salamku untuk _Appa_nya Aiden" pamit pria itu. Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum,

"Berhati –hatilah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai depan pintu"

"Oh, tidak usah .." tolaknya lagi. Bukan karna ia tak ingin atau tak suka melainkan karna ia terlalu gugup.

"Kalau begitu biar Aiden saja ya?"

Pria itu tetap menggeleng, "Tidak usah Aiden, _Seonsaeng –nim_ bisa sendiri. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu". Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, setelah Donghae menganggukkan kepala dan memberinya senyum perpisahan.

Donghae tersenyum seraya menghampiri Aiden. Ia mengecup pipi anaknya itu lama. "Nakal!" ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Aiden memajukan bibirnya, "Kenapa Aiden dibilang nakal? Apa Aiden melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya yang membuat Donghae mengangguk.

"Apa?"

"Merepotkan orang lain"

"Eomma juga"

"Huh?"

"Eomma tidak lihat kalau jas _Seonsaeng –nim_ terkena darah tangan _Eomma_ hm?"

"Memang iya?"

Aiden menatap Eommanya datar. Benar. Eommanya memiliki pikiran masih dibawahnya. Lihatlah cara Eommanya itu berpikir. "_Eomma_ .. Aiden lapar" keluh sang anak akhirnya. Karna Donghae masih mengingat –ingat mengenai kejadian tadi.

"Tapi, _Eomma_ belum selesai memasak Aiden. Kau ingin sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau kita telepon _Appa_?"

Aiden mengangguk. "Ya, ya. Telepon Appa. Aiden ingin masakan khas China, _Eomma_". Donghae tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, mari kita telepon _Appa_!" segera ia angkat tubuh Aiden dalam gendongannya. Mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Siapa yang membersihkan dapur kita, _Eomma_?"

"Biarkan saja. Nanti _Eomma_ suruh orang lain untuk membersihkannya"

Aiden tampak acuh mendengar sahutan sang _Eomma_ yang sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti. Yang ia tahu adalah. Bagaimana perutnya yang sudah sangat lapar akan cepat terisi.

**-LSuhae-**

Seorang pria tampan kini sedang bergelut dengan beberapa berkas diatas meja kerjanya. Ia begitu teliti, membaca setiap angka yang tertera dalam beberapa dokumen yang baru saja dikirimkan sekretaris kepadanya.

Ia menghentikan fokusnya saat mendengar ponselnya bordering. Ia tersenyum, saat ia mengetahui siapa yang sedang menelponnya. Tak butuh waktu, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo_" sapanya riang dan penuh akan senyuman. Meski, senyuman itu sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh si penelpon.

'_Woniie Hyung, kau pulang jam berapa? Aku ingin Kimchi dan, Aiden ingin Wonton"_ jelas seorang penelpon –Donghae.

Siwon – pria tampan berwibawa itu melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya. "Ehm, mungkin setengah jam lagi. Aku akan makan siang dengan kalian berdua. Aku merindukan kalian ..". Ia berdiri, seraya berjalan mendekati jendela ruangannya yang berada dilantai 12.

'_Kami juga merindukanmu. Kalau begitu, kami menunggumu. Aku mencinta -. Yah. Aiden! Kembalikan ponsel Eomma'_

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mendengar keributan kecil diseberang sana. Ya. Begitulah rumah tangganya yang begitu beharga baginya. Rumah tangga yang begitu istimewa dalam hidupnya. Dengan dua orang yang sangat penting bagi nyawanya.

'_Appa .. tolong, Eomma mau memakan Aiden '. 'Tutup mulutmu Aiden –ah ..!'. 'Appa .. Aiden juga mencintai Appa '_

"Ya, Appa juga sangat mencintaimu sayang .. oh ya, tunggu Appa ya. Appa harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas lagi"

'_Ya, Appa!'_

Siwon tersenyum mendengar suara anaknya yang begitu manja, mirip dengan Donghaenya. "Baiklah. Appa tutup telponnya ya?". "Eh?" ia terkejut saat tak ada sahutan dari seberang sana, melainkan sebuah nada – bip bip bip.

**-LSuhae-**

"Ya, matikan _Eomma_! Aiishh, _Eomma_ ini"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan _Eomma_. Ini salahmu". Donghae menatap tak kalah sengit kea rah anaknya. Lantas, ia rebut ponsel dari tangan mungil anaknya. "Kau ini, _Eomma _padahal masih ingin mengobrol dengan _Appa_mu" keluhnya sambil menatap layar ponsel yang menghitam.

Aiden yang melihat itu menjadi bersalah. Sungguh. Biarpun ia termasuk anak yang nakal, ia begitu mencintai _Eomma_nya. Ia merapatkan duduknya dengan Donghae ditepi ranjang. Lantas, baik ke pangkuan Donghae. "Maafkan Aiden, _Eomma_ … _Eomma_ jangan marah".

Donghae tersenyum melihat raut wajah Aiden yang begitu lucu dimatanya. Ia mengelus rambut Aiden dengan sayang. "_Eomma _tidak akan memarahimu, sayang .." ia tarik tubuh Aiden ke dalam pelukannya. " _Eomma _sangat mencintaimu" ungkapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang diatas air matanya.

Aiden tersenyum lebar, seraya memeluk leher Donghae tak kalah erat. " Aiden juga sangat mencintai _Eomma_, Aiden juga mencintai _Appa_". Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis anaknya.

Anak yang begitu dicintainya. Anak yang, nyaris saja meninggal kala kejadian lima tahun silam. Untung saja .. para Dokter dengan sigap menanganinya di Rumah Sakit. Mengingat itu, ia menjadi merindukan Siwon –nya. Bagaimana tidak? Masih dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana Siwon menggendongnya yang sudah banjir akan darah, meskipun saat itu Siwon dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Tak sadar, matanya memerah dan setetes air mata bening itu terjatuh begitu saja. Turun dan bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Hm .. kenapa _Eomma_ menangis? Apa jari _Eomma_ masih sakit?" tanya Aiden sambil menghapus air mata itu dengan usapan telapak tangannya yang amat halus. Donghae menggeleng pelan, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Aiden yang masih ada dalam pangkuannya.

"Tidak, Aiden .. _Eomma_ hanya teringat masalalu"

"Pasti tentang Aiden". Karna ia tahu, dua hal yang bisa membuat _Eomma_ –nya itu menangis. Pertama, karna _Appa_nya, kedua karna dirinya. Sebenarnya, lapar juga sering membuat _Eomma_ –nya menangis. Tapi sepertinya, bukan itu masalahnya.

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut helaian rambut Aiden. "_Eomma_ sangat bersyukur, Aiden. _Eomma_ benar –benar berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang masih menyayangi _Eomma_, hingga membuat harta paling beharga _Eomma_ .. dirimu, bisa _Eomma_ jaga sampai sekarang".

Ia memejamkan matanya, sambil menurunkan usapan tangannya. Mengusap lembut punggung Aiden serta, mencium pucuk kepala Aiden sesekali.

"Bisa Eomma bercerita tentang kejadian itu?"

"Kau mau mendengarnya sayang?"

Aiden tersenyum lalu mengangguk perlahan. Lantas, ia lebih mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher Donghae dan mulai merebahkan kepalanya diatas pundak Donghae. "Ceritakan _Eomma_ .." pinta Aiden pelan dan terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari –"

Donghae terus bercerita, mengisahkan tentang kejadian masalalu dirinya dengan Siwon saat berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Aiden. Terkadang, wajah manis Donghae begitu ceria saat ia berkisah. Namun, terkadang wajah sedih itu menyelinap masuk begitu saja. Mungkin saat satu nama itu terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib Minho _Ahjussi_?". Ya. Itulah nama yang membuat wajah Donghae menjadi sangat gelisah dan takut. Donghae memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya dengan begitu erat. Lantas ia berucap, "Dia .. eum" enggan rasanya ia melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi akhirnya, "Dia kembali ke Mokpo. Dan, _Eomma_ dengar kabar kalau dia, meninggal" lanjutnya dengan suara yang amat pelan. Untung saja, Aiden dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Aiden tersenyum meski matanya terpejam. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam pada ceruk leher Donghae. "Aiden percaya, _Eomma_ sudah memaafkannya". Donghae sangat bangga mendengar perkataan Aiden. Ucapan Aiden begitu sama dengan ucapan Siwon, sang _Appa_. Meski usianya masih sangat belia, ia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan atau dibicarakan oleh orangtuanya. Ia sangat pintar, walau terkadang menyebalkan. Percis _Eomma_nya.

"Oh ya, apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan hm?". "Aiden?". Donghae mengguncang pelan tubuh Aiden, "Aiden ..". Tak ada respon, akhirnya Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan sang anak tercinta sedang terlelap dengan air liur yang menetes dari bibir tipisnya yang bewarna pink itu.

Donghae mau tak mau mengulas senyum indahnya. Ia elus pipi chubby Aiden. Lantas, mengecup sekilas bibir itu. "_Eomma_ benar –benar mencintaimu" ujarnya pelan. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tubuh Aiden. Dan meletakkannya ke atas ranjang, tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk si kecilnya tidur siang.

Donghae menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Aiden. Kemudian, memberikan kecupan singkat dikening yang tertutupi oleh poni Aiden yang begitu panjang, meski tak menutupi matanya.

Donghae sedikit tekejut saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi. "Mungkin itu Siwoniie _Hyung_". Segera ia bangkit dan turun dari ranjang tidur miliknya. Lalu, melangkah pergi menuju pintu depan.

**-LSuhae-**

"Kau telat lima menit, _Samchon_?!"

Pria tampan itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Maafkan _Samchon_. Tadi _Samchon_ ada urusan sebentar". Ia menaruh beberapa map diatas meja kerjanya. Lalu melangkah menghampiri seorang bocah yang kini duduk diatas sofa sambil memainkan sebuah psp.

Pria yang dipanggil _Samchon_ itu berjongkok, lalu tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi keponakannya itu yang marah karna ia datang terlambat.

"_Welcome back to Seoul_ Spancer". Diam. Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu hanya diam mendengar kata selamat yang diutarakan sang paman kepadanya.

"Hey .. kau marah dengan _Samchon_ umh?"

"Tidak"

"Jelas sekali kau marah. Padahal .." pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya. Lantas, mengarahkannya ke depan wajah bocah yang memiliki paras tampan itu.

Mata anak kecil itu membulat sempurna saat ia melihat apa yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"_Strawberry milk!_" pekiknya girang sambil merebut sekotak susu bewarna merah muda itu. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil mentap sekotak susu yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Lantas, mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap seorang pria yang sedang menatap dirinya.

Ia mengedikkan bahunya, "Baiklah. Aku maafkan kau, _Samchon_!" ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuh pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan dari Spancer.

"Oh ya .. mulai besok kau akan bersekolah ditempat _Samchon_ mengajar. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah"

Spancer, Lee Spancer adalah anak dari kakak perempuan pria itu. Seorang anak yang selama beberapa tahun ini memilih tinggal di London. Dan kini, kembali ke Seoul atas permintaan dirinya yang sepertinya, mulai bosan disana.

Ia anak yang begitu tampan, pintar meski ucapannya sering kasar. Mungkin, akibat pergaulannya disana.

"Kenapa _Samchon_ menjadi guru? Bukankah kerjaan _Samchon_ di Perusahaan ini banyak sekali?"

"Tidak ada alasannya. Jikanya Samchon mempunyai alasan untuk menjadi guru. Bearti _Samchon _melakukannya dengan terpaksa"

Spancer hanya diam, karna memang ia sedang menyesap sekotak susu itu. "Aku lelah"keluhnya dan mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tidurlah kalau begitu" suruh pria itu kemudian. Lalu pria itu berdiri dengan membawa tubuh Spancer dalam gendongannya. Namun, saat membalikkan tubuhnya kenapa wajah sosok itu melintas begitu saja.

Wajah yang baru saja ia temui untuk pertama kalinya.

"A –pa yang ku pikirkan", ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menjauhkan wajah manis sosok itu dalam benaknya. Meksi, tidak bisa.

Ia menghela nafas panjangnya. Lalu tersenyum begitu manis. Sambil melangkah kakinya, ia membiarkan wajah manis itu dalam benaknya.

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Siwon, sedangkan Siwon mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Donghae. Ah .. terlihat begitu romantis.

"Hae .. kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar penuturan Siwon yang sering kali –setiap hari bahkan setiap waktu diucapkan. "Aku percaya padamu, _Hyungie_" balasnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan diri, merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya.

Siwon mencium bertubi –tubi pucuk kepala Donghae, membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya dalam. Menikmati sentuhan lembut suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita buat adik untuk Aiden?", bisiknya yang membuat wajah Donghae memerah. Belum sempat Donghae menjawab, ada suara lain yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinag keduanya.

"Membuat adik untuk Aiden? Dengan apa? Aiden mau ikut membuatnya"

Donghae dengan cepat menarik diri. Melihat terkejut, pada sosok Aiden yang ternyata sudah bangun dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. Ia melirik Siwon yang menahan gelak tawanya. Lantas, ia cubit pinggang Siwon dengan cukup keras sebelum akhirnya berjalan untuk menghampiri Aiden.

"Sakit sekali .." keluh Siwon sambil memajukan bibirnya. Namun sama sekali, Donghae tidak menggubrisnya. Kasihan sekali …

Donghae duduk disamping Aiden, menatapnya dengan dalam. "Hm, begini –"

"Bolehkan Aiden ikut membuatnya?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya berucap. "Kalau membuat adik, harus Appa dan Eomma saja. Aiden tidak boleh ikut"

_Bisa menganggu nantinya, _sambung Siwon dalam hati.

Aiden memajukan bibirnya, membuat raut wajah sedih yang menggemaskan. Donghae yang melihat itu tak kuasa untuk tidak mencubit pipi Aiden. "Anak Eomma kan pintar. Pasti mengerti kan sayang?".

Akhirnya senyum malaikat itu terulas begitu saja. "Aiden pintar, Aiden mengerti!" ujarnya yang membuat Siwon maupun Donghae tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari makan diluar dengan Appa" ajak Donghae kepada Aiden.

Aiden mengangguk, "Ya, Eomma" lalu mengarah pandang ke arah Siwon. Ia merentangkan tangannya, "Appa … gendong" rengeknya manja.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri, lantas menyambut arti tangan Aiden. "Manja sekali anak Appa" dikecupnya pipi chubby Aiden, yang membuat anak manis itu tertawa.

"Kau juga manja .." liriknya pada Donghae yang saat ini mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan kekar Siwon. Donghae tersenyum malu –malu, tanpa berucap ia malah menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pada lengan kekar Siwon yang terbalut oleh jas hitam.

"Ih .. _Eomma _seperti anak kecil saja" cibir Aiden yang membuat bibir Donghae maju dan menggembungkan pipinya, merajuk. "Aiden tidak boleh seperti itu" tegur Siwon yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Aiden karna ia sibuk memperhatikan sebuah jam tangan mahal yang dikenakan Siwon. Entah kenapa jam itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

**-LSuhae-**

"Mungkinkah aku mencintai dia? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi .. kenapa wajahnya selalu muncul tanpa ku minta? Apa itu artinya aku merindukannya?

**-TBC-**

HUAAAAAHHHH

GUA KIRA INI AKAN ONESHOOTTT , TERNYATA …#nangis dipojokan#

Gk akan banyak cuap", karna gua sangat –sangat sibuk #plakk#. For u all readers, thanks a lot ^^

Oh iya … sosok pria dalam ff ini belum ditentukan. Jadi, itu terserah kalian saja ya. Meski sebenarnya gua sudah punya pilihan sendiri. ^^ jangan lupa beri alasannya ya ,, udah kebaca aja kan sifat orang itu?

**MIND RNR PLEASE ?**


End file.
